


Una Madre

by meriel_r



Category: Original Work
Genre: 19th Century, Angst, Forced Marriage, Gen, Italiano | Italian, Italy, Memories, Sad, Sad Ending, Unhappy Ending
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:53:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24506473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meriel_r/pseuds/meriel_r
Summary: Anita vuole solo che il piccolo Carlo la smetta di piangere e si addormenti.
Kudos: 3





	Una Madre

**Author's Note:**

> Premetto di non essere calabrese, quindi i dialoghi li ho scritti con l'ausilio di dizionari online e potrebbero essere corretti. Mi scuso per eventuali errori.

Era distesa nel mezzo del giardino dietro casa, gli occhi chiusi, godendosi i raggi del sole e il loro tepore. Dovevano essere le tre di pomeriggio. Sua madre era andata dalla vicina, probabilmente a sparlare della moglie del mugnaio.  
Un leggero venticello smuoveva l’erba e portava tutt’intorno il profumo dei fiori e dei campi circostanti. Il lieve frinio dei grilli le rimbombava nelle orecchie, cullandola in uno stato di pace interiore, finché il verso dei piccoli insetti non si trasformò in un lamento crescente d’un infante.  
Anita ritornò bruscamente alla realtà. Non si trovava in mezzo all’erba; era in una stanza semibuia, illuminata solo dal chiarore della luna, seduta su una sedia a dondolo con le spalle rivolte alla finestra chiusa. Dalla sua sinistra proveniva il rumore che l’aveva destata. Si voltò verso la culla di legno scuro e, con occhi stanchi, osservò il piccolo Carlo che continuava a disperarsi.  
S’era svegliata un’oretta prima, sentendo il pianto di suo figlio e la lieve litania di Camilla, la serva, che stava tentando di acquietarlo. Così Anita si era alzata dal letto, senza degnare di uno sguardo la figura profondamente addormentata di suo marito, ed era andata nell’altra stanza. Prendendo il bimbo dalle braccia di Camilla, l’aveva mandata a dormire: ormai si era svegliata, quindi se ne sarebbe occupata lei. Dopo aver messo Carlo nella culletta, si era seduta sulla sedia e aveva iniziato a farla dondolare.  
Nonostante il bambino non avesse dato cenno di volersi calmare, Anita era riuscita ad addormentarsi, ma adesso doveva farlo smettere.  
Lo riprese tra le braccia snelle e cominciò ad andare avanti e indietro per la cameretta con sguardo assente, mormorando una ninnananna e facendo ondeggiare lievemente le braccia, cullandolo. Carlo finalmente si calmò e pian piano scivolò in un dolce sonno. Sua madre si rimise a sedere sulla sedia a dondolo e lo guardò senza vederlo chiaramente, sentendosi profondamente spossata e insonne al tempo stesso.  
Aveva circa un mese e Anita non era più riuscita a chiudere occhio dalla sua nascita. Carlo non faceva altro che piangere e dormire e mangiare e piangere. Non era normale che piangesse tutto il tempo.  
Da prima della nascita di Carlo, Anita era entrata in una sorta di apatia esteriore che la rendeva apparentemente più calma, docile e obbediente nei confronti di Massimo, suo marito. Si era finalmente rassegnata. Rassegnata di fronte al fatto che era stata costretta a sposare un uomo orribile, volgare e violento, che l’aveva strappata alla sua famiglia per voluttà, per ostinatezza, non per amore, e che lei non amava affatto.  
Ormai consapevole del fatto che non sarebbe più riuscita a prender sonno, Anita lasciò la sua mente vagare lungo la strada degli eventi che l’avevano portata dov’era: su quella sedia, con quel bambino; in quella casa, con quell’uomo.  
Ripensò alla sua casa, o meglio, alla sua vecchia casa a Pizzo. Non era granché, anche perché la sua famiglia era alquanto modesta, seppur non povera. Aveva un salotto adibito anche a sala da pranzo, un cucinino e due camere da letto. La sua parte preferita era il giardino sul retro, in cui passava quasi tutto il suo tempo distesa tra piante di lino, malva e gerani.  
Ripensò ai campi di grano colmi di papaveri.  
Ripensò a tutti quei luoghi in cui era cresciuta e che non avrebbe mai più rivisto, perché le era stato impedito di tornare da Massimo. Le venne alla mente la prima volta che lo vide, quasi due anni prima.  
Era andata a richiamare suo padre dai campi e lo vide in lontananza mentre parlava con un uomo che non aveva mai visto: era alto e robusto, con folti capelli neri e carnagione chiara; era troppo ben vestito per essere uno del posto. Anita rimase a guardarli senza avvicinarsi. Dopo svariati minuti, l’uomo si guardò intorno, come per valutare le terre in cui si trovava, e incrociò gli occhi scuri della ragazza, la quale distolse prontamente lo sguardo. Sentì suo padre chiamarla e si voltò. Le fece segno di avvicinarsi. Lei obbedì. Non appena fu vicino ai due uomini, suo padre la indicò.  
“Chissa esta fijjiama Anita, ‘gnuri1” disse, rivolgendosi all’uomo che aveva preso a scrutarla intensamente con quei grandi occhi neri e incavati.  
Poi si rivolse a sua figlia. “Chissu esta ‘gnuri Massimo, lu figghjiu du viecchjiu patrùni, bon’anima2”  
“Pìacìri signurine’! Aviti ‘na beddra figghjia, ‘gnuri Cutrì! Cumprimientu!3” commentò Massimo, con un tono sgradevole e volgare. Anita non disse nulla e tornò a casa.  
Massimo continuò a fare visita alle terre per altri tre mesi, non perdendo mai l’occasione di fermarsi a parlare col signor Cutrì, il quale aveva preso in antipatia il nuovo padrone, nella speranza di avvistare Anita e avvicinarla.  
“Nun sacciu comu chiggliu esta lu figghjiu du ‘gnuri Carlo4” esordì una volta Cutrì, entrando in casa dopo una lunga giornata nei campi, “Esta ruzzùni comu nu paisanu. Nun mi pìacì pi nenti!5”  
In seguito ad un incontro spiacevole, in cui Massimo le aveva accarezzato i capelli ripugnantemente, Anita aveva deciso di non uscire di casa a meno che non fosse stata certa di riuscire ad evitarlo. Purtroppo, tutto ciò durò soltanto una settimana.  
Anita era uscita per fare una passeggiata verso il fiume Angitola. Mentre si godeva la brezza leggera che portava il profumo di salsedine dalla spiaggia più vicina, sentì l’odiata voce di Massimo chiamarla.  
“Singurine’, aundi jiati tutta sula?6”  
“Fazzu na passiata7”  
“Tandu vi fazzu cumpagnìa8”  
Dopo un po’ di tempo, i due passarono vicino all’entrata di boschetto. Massimo serrò la mano destra prontamente intorno all’esile polso di Anita e la tirò dietro di sé finché non furono all’interno del bosco, lontano da occhi indiscreti di eventuali passanti, mentre la ragazza continuava a cercare di divincolarsi inutilmente dalla dolorosa stretta.  
“Dassatimi, ‘gnuri! Pi favori, dassatimi! Mi faciti mali!9”  
“Signurine’, sintiti! Vui ‘ndaviti diventari mujjierma chi lu vuliti o no, chiaru?10” proclamò Massimo guardandola intensamente negli occhi mentre la teneva ferma per le braccia.  
Anita, che aveva già le lacrime agli occhi per il dolore della stretta, si lasciò andare ad un pianto disperato all’idea di dover sposare un tale uomo. Mentre si disperava e singhiozzava, giurò di non volerlo, di non volersi sposare, ma lui la zittì, inesorabile.  
“Vuostru patri ‘ndava diri pi forza sì c’i pila chi nci ràri, esta mègghiu si vi mittiiti c’anima m’pace!11”  
L’ondata di ricordi venne interrotta dal piccolo Carlo, che ricominciò a piangere. Anita abbassò lo sguardo esausto sul bimbo piagnucoloso tra le sue braccia. Vide com’era somigliante a Massimo e una furia improvvisa s’impadronì di lei: mise Carlo sul fasciatoio e, preso il cuscino dalla culla, lo premette sul volto dell’infante con quel poco di forza che le era rimasta. Dopo alcuni istanti, i gemiti attutiti dal cuscino si affievolirono fino a cessare del tutto.  
Anita lasciò andare il cuscino a terra. Finalmente, c’era silenzio. Prese il piccolo e lo mise nella culletta. Una singola lacrima sfuggì dagli occhi di Anita mentre rimboccava le coperte sul corpicino senza vita.  
Uscì dalla stanza, si avviò lungo il corridoio buio verso la cucina, dove prese un coltello, e andò nel giardino.  
Si sedette tra le violette e inspirò l’aria fresca della notte.  
“Dio, scusa” sussurrò Anita prima di incidere due tagli profondi su entrambe le braccia.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. "Questa è mia figlia Anita, signore"  
> 2\. "Questo è il signor Massimo, il figlio del vecchio padrone, buon'anima"  
> 3\. "Piacere signorina! Avete una bella figliola, signor Cutrì! Complimenti"  
> 4\. "Non so come quello sia il figlio del signor Carlo"  
> 5\. “È rozzo come un contadino. Non mi piace per niente!”  
> 6\. "Signorina, dove andate tutta sola?"  
> 7\. "Faccio una passeggiata"  
> 8\. "Allora vi faccio compagnia"  
> 9\. "Lasciatemi, signore! Per favore, lasciatemi! Mi fate male!"  
> 10\. "Signorina, sentite! Voi dovete diventare mia moglie che lo vogliate o no, chiaro?"  
> 11\. "Vostro padre deve dire per forza sì con i soldi che gli darò, è meglio che vi mettiate con l'anima in pace!"


End file.
